The present invention relates to moisture absorbent pads and, more particularly, to improvements in the construction of moisture absorbing pads to make same absorb more efficiently, more easily insertable into a pouch designed to hold same, and to certain substances designed for use therein to prevent odors and irritation caused by urine.
Moisture absorbent pads of the type to which the present invention relates are primarily designed for absorbing urine and are, thus, useful as incontinence pads, bed pads, or disposable diapers designed for use by infants. Although the moisture absorbent pad can be used for a number of different applications, the pads to which the present invention relates are primarily designed for use as incontinence pads in conjunction with a garment, such as a brief, having a pouch designed to receive the pad therein. For this reason, the present invention will be described in conjunction with this type of pad. However, it is to be appreciated that the present invention is not limited to incontinence pads alone, but has wider-spread application and, therefore, references to incontinence pads in the specification should not be considered to be a limitation on the invention.
It has long been recognized that the full absorbent capacity of conventional moisture absorbent pads is rarely utilized because the distribution of liquid throughout the pad is usually such that the liquid migrates to the edges of the pad more quickly in certain directions than other directions. Various arrangements have been proposed to minimize this distribution imbalance by utilizing such expedients as barriers of reduced permeability or layers affording a preferential direction for liquid spread. However, none of these proposed solutions are entirely acceptable for reasons of performance, cost or production difficulties.
Incontinence pads, designed for use with incontinence garments such as pants or the like, are normally removable from the garment so that the used pad can be disposed of and the garment reused. For this purpose, the garment is provided with a pouch designed to receive the pad therein. Because such garments are often used by elderly or ill individuals, the ease with which the pad can be inserted into the garment is important. It is therefore desirable to construct the pad in such a manner as to facilitate insertion into the pouch of a garment, either by the wearer or, in the case of the ill or senile, by the person caring for the wearer.
Ease of removability is also important, but is additionally complicated because the pad is normally moisture laden when it is ready to be removed. It is necessary for the pad to have sufficient strength so as not to disintegrate as it is being pulled from the garment. In addition, it is distasteful for the individual removing the pad to have his hand come in contact with the urine saturated portions of the pad. It is therefore desirable to construct the pad in such a manner that it has sufficient structural integrity and can be removed without coming in contact with the urine-laden portions.
Since the moisture absorbent pads are often worn for extended periods of time after urine has been absorbed therein, odors caused by the urine can become a problem. In addition, persons with urinary tract infections may excrete volatile nitrogenous compounds in the urine. Such compounds would normally escape from the pad, causing an additional odor. It is therefore desirable to include, within the pad, compounds which either neutralize or mask odors.
In many instances, such as when the pads are used by infants or senile individuals, it is impossible for the person caring for the individual to ascertain whether or not the pad has absorbed urine without touching same to see if it is moist, which process could be considered to be disagreeable. For this reason, it would be desirable to incorporate a moisture indicator on a visible portion of the pad such that one could tell at a glance whether the pad need be removed or not. Moreover, in certain applications, it is desirable to incorporate on the pad a means for visually indicating the presence or absence of certain chemicals in the urine. For instance, a test strip of the type which diabetics utilize to test for the presence of sugar could be incorporated on the pad.
It is, therefore, a prime object of the present invention to provide a moisture absorbent pad having improved moisture absorbent properties.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a moisture absorbent pad wherein the moisture is more uniformly diffused throughout the pad.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a moisture absorbent pad having a corrugated diffuser layer which more uniformly distributes moisture by means of capillary action.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a moisture absorbent pad wherein the absorbent material therein has increased absorbency properties.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a moisture absorbent pad, the construction of which facilitates the insertion of same into a pouch.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a moisture absorbent pad which may be removed without coming in contact with the moisture laden portions thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a moisture absorbent pad which comprises two parts such that same can be used either in single or double strength.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a moisture absorbent pad where the parts are connected by means of a compression seal in the cover sheet.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a moisture absorbent pad which contains a bacterial static agent for preventing the biological degradation of urine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a moisture absorbent pad including a substance for absorbing volatile nitrogenous compounds in the urine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a moisture absorbent pad which has substances therein to neutralize or mask odor.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a moisture absorbent pad is provided comprising a cover, first and second layers of moisture absorbent material situated within and enclosed by the cover, and a moisture diffuser layer situated between the absorbent material layers. The diffuser layer comprises a plurality of corrugations. The corrugations are situated in substantially the same direction.
The corrugations comprise alternating compressed and stretched zones. The density of the compressed zones being approximately 30% and, preferably, 50% less than the density of the stretched zones.
The diffuser layer may comprise a corrugated tissue and, preferably, comprises a plurality of corrugated tissue sheets. When a plurality of sheets are used, the corrugations in each sheet are aligned. The absorbent material comprises wood pulp impregnated either with a starch polymer or an acrylic based polymer, in order to increase the absorbency thereof.
The cover preferably comprises a non-woven material. The non-woven material may be rayon or similar material.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a moisture absorbent pad is provided comprising a cover sheet, first and second spaced moisture absorbent parts situated within the cover sheet and means for operably connecting the parts. The connecting means comprises a compression seal in the cover sheet situated between the parts.
The connecting means preferably comprises first and second crimps, separated by a section of the cover sheet. In addition, compression seals are located at each of the non-connected ends of the parts. The compression seals provide structural rigidity to the pad to facilitate insertion and removal thereof. In addition, the compression seals provide a portion of the pad which is not moisture absorbent and may be grasped upon removal such that the individual's hands do not come in contact with the moisture-laden portions of the pad. Still further, because of the separate parts and the movable connection therebetween, the pad can be folded to be used as a double strength pad, spread out and used as tandem single pad parts, or severed between the central crimps and used as a single pad.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a moisture absorbent pad is provided, comprising a cover sheet and moisture absorbent material enclosed by the cover sheet. The material includes a bacterial static agent for preventing the biological degradation of urine. The agent prevents the formation of ammonia and amines, as well as the growth of species b. ammoniagenes. Thus, the substance acts to prevent or neutralize odors which would normally be created.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a moisture absorbent pad is provided comprising a cover sheet and moisture absorbing material enclosed by the cover sheet. The material includes a substance for absorbing volatile nitrogenous compounds. Such a substance may be boric acid or citric acid, and is solid in the normal state.
In accordance with another object of the present invention, a moisture absorbent pad comprising a cover sheet, a moisture absorbent material enclosed by the cover sheet, and moisture-sensitive indicating means situated on the cover sheet is provided. The moisture-sensitive indicating means may be in the form of a strip situated along the center line of the cover material. Alternatively, a chemical indicating strip may be substituted for the moisture-sensitive strip to indicate the presence or absence of certain chemical levels in the urine.